


Just You and Me xx

by Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx



Series: The Sun, The Sea, and the Sky xx [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jason, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx/pseuds/Ariella_Carter_Grace_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Every Love Story Is Beautiful, But Our Is My Favourite xx as requested by Jake_Strider. <br/>'Percy kissed Jason again softly, “I swore myself to you and now nothing can take you away from me,” he smiled, “We have forever, sweetheart.” Jason beamed at him, snuggling closer. “I love you,” the son of Jupiter mumbled, letting his eyes flutter shut. “I love you too, sweetie… For the rest of my life, always” Percy sighed, following his love into a welcomed sleep. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and Me xx

Light seeped into his vision as Jason’s eyes softly fluttered open. He was awoken from his sleep by the feather-light kisses his boyfriend was planting on any exposed skin he could reach. Jason giggled softly, mind still muddled with the warmth and comfort of his nap, as Percy nuzzled into his neck, nipping lightly and leaving those soft, possessive marks that made the blonde feel giddy and overwhelmed with happiness. Percy chuckled, low and sweet against Jason’s ear as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s temple. “Morning baby boy,” Percy mumbled, smiling at the soft whimper Jason let out upon hearing the pet name. “It’s time to wake up, sweetheart, we’re about to land.” The son of Jupiter shook his head, burying into Percy shoulder, not wanting to move from where he was comfortably positioned in his boyfriend’s lap. Percy laughed again, pecking Jason’s nose softly. His smile widened as he watched an adorable blush colour the blonde’s cheek and neck. 

Eventually, Percy managed to coerce Jason of the plane and over to where the boat was waiting to take them off to a small island that Poseidon had given to his son. It was a petite, isolated place, with pink, soft sandy beaches and rock pools that reflected the sun. A miniature jungle covered the back of the island, filled with exotic plants and animals that created the most amazing and beautiful scenery. In the centre of the island was a small cottage. It was hidden among the trees, so beautiful and idyllic that it seemed so warm, alive and comfortable. Plants of every colour imaginable climbed the grey stone walls and the wooden arched door was crowned with vines and leaves. As Percy led Jason up the path, the younger’s eyes widened as he took in the stunning sight before him. “Perce…” he breathed, turning to stare at the other in shock, “I… It’s… wow,” he stuttered, biting his lip. Percy smirked softly and pulled Jason even closer to him, so he could wrap his arms around his boy’s waist. “You like it, gorgeous?” Percy questioned gently. Jason spun round in his arm to look at him as he answered an affirmative. The son of Poseidon beamed, kissing Jason chastely before leaning down to pick the blonde up bridal style and carry him over the threshold. 

Percy couldn’t take his eyes of his boyfriend as Jason threw his head back and laughed delicately, smiling sweetly at Percy as he was taken into their room. The elder dropped his boyfriend caringly onto the king sized, canopied bed that occupied the bright, inviting bedroom. Jason reached out to Percy, who climbed onto the bed, curling up around the roman protectively and kissing him tenderly. Jason yawned slightly, looking surprised which caused Percy to chuckle as he pulled the other towards him and whispered “Go to sleep baby boy, we’ve got all the time in the world now, remember?” Percy kissed Jason again softly, “I swore myself to you and now nothing can take you away from me,” he smiled, “We have forever, sweetheart.” Jason beamed at him, snuggling closer. “I love you,” the son of Jupiter mumbled, letting his eyes flutter shut. “I love you too, sweetie… For the rest of my life, always” Percy sighed, following his love into a welcomed sleep. 

 

Jason woke slowly, a bright shaft of light filling the room. Eyes still closed he reached over to Percy’s side, startled when he felt the bed was empty and cold. He relaxed moments later however when he smelt a delicious scent floating in from the other room. Pulling on one of Percy’s shirts, he made his way to the kitchen, smiling when he noticed his boyfriend making coffee and breakfast. He wandered over wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist as he dropped his head to Percy’s shoulder, whining contently. The Greek turned to greet his lover, stopping when he saw Jason wearing his shirt, which (being too big for Jason) had fallen down his shoulders, exposing his collarbone and all Percy’s marks from the day before. Percy swore softly as he picked up his Roman and placed him gently on the counter, whispering possessively in his ear, telling him how beautiful he was, how much he loved him and how much he loved to see his boy in his clothes. Jason blushed under the attention, whimpering quietly and concealing his face in Percy’s neck. The son of Poseidon laughed sweetly, ruffling Jason’s hair. “C’mon,” Percy whispered, “Let’s go…”

Ten hours later, after a day of running around, splashing in the waves, exploring the island the two boys were lying under the stars, surrounded by candles, listening to the waves crash gently on the sand. Percy turned to look at Jason, smiling softly as he admired his gorgeous lover. The blonde turned to look at Percy, blushing when he noticed his gaze. “What are you staring at?” Jason mumbled, his cheeks flushed. “My beautiful and extremely adorable boyfriend,” Percy replied. The son of Jupiter smiled shyly, shifting his eyes back to the sky. Sighing, he whispered, “It’s so beautiful here Percy, I mean just look at the moon and the stars… It’s so enchanting and peaceful.” The elder chuckled under his breath, still looking at the younger leaning forward so that his lips were brushing against Jason’s ear, “It’s nice alright,” Percy smirked, “but it’s nowhere near as pretty and breath-taking as you baby boy.” Jason flushed again under the praise, and laid his head on Percy chest, listening to the soft thudding of his heart. Percy pressed a kiss onto Jason’s head, murmuring an “I love you, baby,” into the blonde hair and beaming when he heard Jason’s breath hitch as the other whispered “I love you too Perce… always,” into his chest. The two demigods laid there, under the gentle glow of the moon until they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, curled up close in a warm embrace and happier than they’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya all liked it xx Constructive criticism welcome and comments/kudos appreciated xx Always believe in yourself, even when others don't, 'cause your beautiful, perfect and smart enough just as you are!xx <3 xx


End file.
